


Fantasies

by CanonicallySoulmates



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Humiliation, Jared in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, POV Jared, Spanking, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:37:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9433220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanonicallySoulmates/pseuds/CanonicallySoulmates
Summary: Jared has this fantasy. This dirty little fantasy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my...second time writing porn, you can read my first right [here](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/156122950898/jared-loves-the-thought-of-getting-caught-he) on my tumblr. It too is j2.  
> This is what happens when I'm sleep deprived.

He wants to be a dirty slut for Jensen, he wants to wear high heels, and panties that stretch over his cock, he wants to pushed to his knees and have Jensen fuck his mouth till tears stream down his face and he can’t talk for a week. He wants Jensen to bend him over and fuck him outside in their hotel room balcony where anybody could see them, have him put a red ball gag in his mouth to muffle his screams, and fuck him so hard drool gathers around it. He wants to be thrown to the ground and fucked as if he was nothing but a cheap hole for Jensen’s cock. 

_“Fuck!”_

He’s so close, fingers thrusting in and out of his hole, his other hand moving up and down his cock. He wishes it was Jensen’s fingers inside of him, stretching him, getting him ready for his cock

 _“Oh, god. Ah!”_

He bets he’d feel so _full._ He wonders how Jensen would react if he found out, maybe he’d slap him,maybe he’d spit in his face, throw him on the bed and spank him, spank his hole, fuck him hard into the mattress while calling nothing but a cheap slut for him to use - 

_“Oh fuck, Jensen!”_

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted: [canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com](http://canonicallysoulmates.tumblr.com/post/156126645323/jared-has-this-fantasy-this-dirty-little)


End file.
